heroismfandomcom-20200216-history
Big "NO!"
Big "NO!" '''(better known as the '''Heroic Big "NO!")' '''is the opposite of the Villainous Breakdown, Heroic Dramatic Yells, Heroic War Cry, Heroic Breakdown and the another form of Releasing Stress. This means of releasing stress is a quite simple one due to the character only need to yell the word "No" out loud. '''Note:' Reasons why this is considered as opposite form of Villainous Breakdown was due to for sake of this Wikia, this only includes the situations that heroes face. Examples Live-Action Movies *''Star Wars'' **Luke Skywalker: He screams this when Darth Vader reveals himself to be his father. **Obi-Wan Kenobi: He screams after Darth Maul kills his master Qui-Gon Jinn. **Anakin Skywalker: He lets out a big "NO!" after his wife Padmé dies. He also lets out another big "NO!" when his former master Darth Sidious attempted to murder his son right in front of him and proceeds to throw the enraged Sidious into the Death Star II's reactor core. **Rey: She screams this when she witnesses Kylo Ren killing Han Solo. **Poe Dameron: He screams this seeing Snap Wexley being shot down by a Sith TIE Dagger. *Captain Picard: He yells a single "No!" before letting out a big "NO!" and smashes the glass cabinet with the models of the past Enterprises with a phaser rifle after Lily tells him to self-destruct the Enterprise after the ship is assimilated by the Borg. *Danny Vinyard: lets out a big "NOOOOO!" as he witnesses his brother Derek about to curb stomp Lawrence for attempting to steal from their truck, which was given to them by their murdered father, Dennis. *Steven Hiller lets out a big "NOOOOO!" as his wingmate Jimmy Wilder is shot down by the one of the Alien attackers in their failed counter attack on the Alien city destroyer. *Ron Weasley lets out a big "NOOOOO!" as he was about to destroy Salazar Slytherin's locket with the sword of Godric Gryffindor. *Amos Diggory lets out a big "NOOOOO!" after his son Cedric Diggory is killed by Peter Pettigrew under orders of Lord Voldemort. *Ben Jarhvi lets out a big "NOOOOO!", when Johnny 5's main power battery went dry due to his damaged he sustained by Saunders and Jones under orders by Oscar Baldwin. *Beth Newton screams "No!" once, when Beethoven dried himself after falling into the lake with his owner's brother Richard Newton and again when he dried himself from the tomato sauce that Beth poured him after getting sprayed by a skunk. *Dr. Samuel Loomis has the biggest no of history in the ending of Halloween 4 when he sees Jamie after she stabbed her foster mother. *Alan Parrish and Sarah Whittle let out a big "NO!" at Judy and Peter's parents, Jim and Martha Shephard after Jim and Martha announce their upcoming skiing trip in Canada from the previous timeline. *Jim Craig lets out a significant one when his father was accidentally killed by the brumbies. Animated Movies *Cody: screams this after being knocked off the high rocky cliff, just after freeing Marahute from a poacher's trap, and later after McLeach lies to him about Marahute being shot by another poacher. *Zeus: screams this when his son Hercules is kidnapped by Pain and Panic. *Hercules (Disney): screams this when Meg is crushed by a column. *Max Goof screams when his father Goofy came to his college. *Alvin screaming NOOO when Brittany remarks that he's starting to sound like Dave. *Raphael screams this when his brother Leonardo got kidnapped by Stone Generals. *Lightning McQueen shouts one while struggling to catch up to Jackson Storm seconds before his crash. *Tarzan (Disney) lets out a big after john clayton told his men to lock him up with Jane and her father the professor as the villainous British poacher plans to capture to gorillas from wild into captivity. *Esmeralda screams this when she loses her grip on Quasimodo before Phoebus saves him. *Quasimodo screams this when Claude Frollo attempts to burn Esmeralda alive. *Rabbit screams this when the Easter things for his friends are no longer in his trunk which soon turns out to be a bad nightmare. *John Smith screams this when Governor Radcliffe attempts to shoot Chief Powhatan, after rejecting his offer of peace. *Héctor screams this when Ernesto de la Cruz throws his great-great grandson, Miguel off the edge of a building. *Belle cries this when Gaston rallies the villagers to kill the Beast. *Buzz Lightyear screams this when Andy's toy take the new Buzz Lightyear with them believing he's Andy's Buzz. *Utility Belt Buzz screams this when Zurg tells him that he is his father (in a spoof of a famous scene from The Empire Strikes Back). *Emmet Brickowski cries out for Wyldstyle when she and the others were kidnapped by General Mayhem. *Kayley screams this when she sees Ruber magically attaching Excalibur onto his right hand. *Simba screams this when his father Mufasa is thrown into the stampede by Scar. **He again screams this when Scar tells him the truth that he was the one who really killed Mufasa and called him a murderer. Cartoons *Tom the Cat in the Tom and Jerry cartoon, That's My Mommy, lets out a big "NOOOOO!" while stopping a baby duckling named Quacker (who imprints Tom as his mother after hatching from an egg) from throwing himself into a pot of boiling water to offer himself to become a duck dinner by catching him in mid-air. *Joe Swanson: screaming NO after finding out on the news that Bobby "The Shirt" Briggs (the heroin dealer who paralyzed him) escaped police custody during a prison open house and again when Peter reassured him since it took 15 years for the authorities to find him. *Chuckie Finster: lets out a big NOOOOO! as he runs into the cathedral to stop the wicked Coco LaBouche from marrying his father just as the vows are about to be made. *Babar: lets out a big NNNNNOOOOOOO!!!! after his mother gets killed by the hunter. *Homer Simpson *Number 2(Hoagie Gilligan) (Codename:Kids Next Door) in the episode F.A.S.T F.O.O.D screams this after Number 5 (Abigail Lincoln) accidentally missed the hook shot trying to snatch the mini van with a family of hungry great white sharks to save Number 3 (Kuki Sanban) from being eaten alive by the carnivorous fish. *The Flea: did one when his baby sister Pulgita is about to be killed by The Masked Toilet so he went inside the toilet and Pulgita beats up The Masked Toilet and at the end of the episode The Flea did it again when his scary story when he told his baby sister who he tucked her in became true when The Masked Toilet wanted his shoes and The Flea said it three times. *In Mucha Lucha: The Return of El Malefico, Buena Girl say this and she was too late because of Rikochet read the code of masked wrestling backwards which set El Malefico free. Also it was The Flea's fault because he tricked Ricochet into doing it while The Flea is controlled by El Malefico. *In one episode of Mucha Lucha Rikochet says this when he, Buena Girl, The Flea, and Pulgita are mistaken for being burglars and are arrested on their way to a big match. *Eric Cartman: lets out a big "NO!" in the South Park episode Medicinal Fried Chicken, when he finds out that KFC is illegal in the state of Colorado. *Edmond lets out a big "No!" after Peepers was separated when the trailer which was attached on Pinky's car crashed into a water tower. *Connie Mahesawaran screams this when she sees White Diamond removing Steven's gemstone. *Mr. Bean lets out a big NOOOOO! when he can't watch his show because of his neighbor's family. *bloo lets one out when he gets framed by bendy. *Barney Gumble lets out a big NOOOOO! when he got a black egg. Anime and Manga *Bulma *Krillin *Jeri Katou *Yami Yugi Live-Action TV *Rick Grimes screamed a Big No after the Governor sliced Hershel Greene neck. *Morgan Jones screamed a Big No after one of the saviors shot Benjamin's leg and died from blood loss. Which made Morgan go crazy again yelling and screaming, "No, No, NOOO!!!!". *Kimberly Hart screamed a Big No after the Thunderzords (except Tor the Shuttlezord) are been destroyed by Rito Revolto due to the Morphing Grind overloaded. Video Games *Sora from the first Kingdom Hearts game, lets out a big "NOOOO!" in Tarzan's world called the Deep Jungle, when he, Tarzan, Donald, and Goofy confront Clayton attempting to shoot the gorillas. *Chris Redfield lets out a big "NOOOOO!" when Brad Vickers abandoned them following Joseph Frost's death by the Cerberus. *Ben Bertulocci lets out a big "NOOOOO!" when he was attacked by the mutated William Birkin. *If Fox McCloud is shot down in the English version of Star Fox 64, Falco, Peppy, or Slippy let out a big "No!" **Fox himself lets out a big "NOOOOOO!" in Star Fox Assault ''when he has to kill General Pepper, who was infected by the Aparoids. *Tekken **Paul Phoenix lets out a big "NOOOOO!" when Steve Fox goes to the bathroom first due to them eating a pizza spiked with Strong Laxative by Marshall Law. **Robert Richards lets out a big "NOOOOO!" When he discovered, that he lost his weight. *Max Payne lets out a big "NOOOOO!" after his wife is shot and killed in the first game. **This was parodied in the second game with the in-game television program, "Dick Justice" *If Mario and Princess peach loses a Mini game in Mario Party 1 and 2 or getting hit by an object in the board map, they let out a big "NOOOOOO!". Internet *Jeffy lets out a big "NOOOOO!" when Brooklyn T. Guy kills his best friend Teddy Bear with a gun by shooting him in the heart. Books * Amanda Ellerby yells this in her mind when she finds out that the next morning is the day of her birthday all over again. Quotes Category:Heroic Events Category:About Heroes Category:Conflicts Category:Deaths Category:Article stubs